


Orange Juice x And x Chocolate Robots

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: "my weakness is two broken characters who are broken in two completely different ways finding each other against all odds and healing each others wounds" -ancient fan proverb((one word prompt killugon drabble collection))





	1. its the way that i feel when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> 10/22/16  
> I don't own HunterxHunter. 
> 
> Welcome to my Killugon drabble collection that I write when I'm procrastinating writing other things that I should be working on! I'll update this with every 12 prompts I write. Thank you for reading~
> 
> My tumblr: http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its utterly simple: the desire to reach out, and brush his hands against Gon’s as they walk side-by-side down a cobbled road. 
> 
> ((Prompts 1-12: innocence, thirty, shouting, line, cut, steps, wish, fever, hideout, backward, stop, midnight))

**1\. Innocence**

Its utterly simple: the desire to reach out, and brush his hands against Gon’s as they walk side-by-side down a cobbled road. 

It would be easy. Like breathing or blinking or living- well, maybe not living. But holding hands should be easy, right? There was nothing _hard_ about it. All he had to do was move his arm out a little farther, curl his fingers so they would catch Gon’s calloused ones and hold on tight-

But then Gon yells out because he’s seen something up ahead, and he takes off, leaving Killua behind in the dust with nothing but a strange yearning in the deepest corners of his heart.

 

* * *

 

**2\. Thirty**

There were exactly thirty pieces of chocolate in the shopping bag when Gon came home that day.

By the time they went to bed, there were fifteen.

“Killua, you can’t eat any more chocolate until Valentine’s Day,” Gon told him later with a frown. 

Killua licked his lips and smirked. He didn’t look even remotely guilty. “Why not? Its good; you got the quality brand this time."

“I have something I wanna do with them for you and I can’t if you eat it all! Now I have to go back out and buy some more…”

Gon deflated and Killua laughed.

“Hey,” he said softly. Gon looked up in time to see Killua reach out and grasp the collar of Gon’s t-shirt. 

Killua murmured, “There’s one bright side to this.”

“Yeah?” Gon said breathlessly as his pulse began to race.

“Mhm. I bet the chocolate aftertaste makes my kisses _extra_ sweet.”

He didn’t let Gon think about the meaning behind those words before he pulled Gon down to meet his lips.

 

* * *

 

**3\. Shouting**

“Why is Killua so quiet?” was the first thing Leorio asked at their annual September 1st reunion. Gon is bouncing on the restaurant sofa, Killua slumped against his side with his arms crossed like the moody teenager still he was.

“’Cause he spent all last night screaming at a TV game in our hotel room,” Gon explained while Killua scowled.

_“Oh.”_

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, old man?” Killua snapped but the raspy tone of his voice lost the overall malice of his words.

Leorio bit the inside of his cheek, but that didn’t stop the slight upward tug of his lips. “I wasn’t sure. I thought it might have been because of- well. You two have been dating for a while now, right? I’m guessing you share a bed and everything. You should know what I’m talking about.”

Killua’s eyes flew open wide and his cheeks flooded with color.

Gon, on the other hand, just frowned. “I don’t get it. What does us sleeping together have to do with Killua loosing his voi-?”

Killua leaped on Gon and shoved his hands over Gon’s face in a desperate attempt to stop him from talking-

They fell flat on the cushion, right on top of each other, and Leorio couldn’t help himself from laughing as the pair wrestled.

Leorio faintly heard Gon’s muffled voice. “Wha- _Killua,_ stop it-”

 _“Shut up!”_ Killua whispered shrilly. “Just, shut up!”

“But I don’t understand-”

“And that’s exactly why you need to stop speaking!”

“Why does Gon need to stop talking?”

All three looked up to see Kurapika standing at their table, eyebrows raised as he took in the scene before him.

Leorio grinned. “Apparently, they had some fun playing games last night.”

Kurapika’s eyebrows jumped up even higher. “Really?”

Killua groaned and buried his face in his hands. Gon pushed himself up on one hand.

“I still don’t get it,” he said feebly.

 

* * *

 

**4\. Line**

“’Cmon, ‘cmon,” Killua muttered into his cellphone, tapping his foot impatiently. The cashier in front of him gave him a sympathetic look as she continued scanning his items.

“Gon!” Killua burst out after fourth ring. “About time you answered the phone!”

Gon’s voice was breathless when he answered, “’M sorry. I was-”

“That’s great, but I don’t care. Listen: I’m at the store, and they have those chips you like, you know, the orange flavored ones? Do you want me to get them for you?”

“Umm, well aren’t they expensive?”

“Gon,” Killua groaned. He resisted the urge to drag his hand down the side of his face. “I am literally  _on line_. Just tell me whether or not you want the damn chips.”

“But if they’re too much money I don’t want you to get them, especially since you don’t like them as much as me-”

“I have people _waiting_ behind me right now. Stop it with the monologue already.”

“But I’m not sure if-”

Killua cut him off, “You know what? I’m just going to buy them for you and you’re going to have to deal with it. Go back to whatever the hell you were doing, I’ll see you tonight.”

Gon started to protest but Killua ended the call before he could get a word in. He dropped the bag of chips on the counter with an irritated huff and the cashier- a pretty girl with blond hair and green eyes- smiled at him knowingly.

“My boyfriend likes this brand, too,” she said with a wink.

Killua’s face burned.

 

* * *

 

**5\. Cut**

On Gon’s fifth birthday, he wakes up with a blue streak down the side of his calf. It doesn’t hurt, but it won’t go away even after he tries washing it off with soap.

“What does it mean?” Gon asks Aunt Mito as she examines the mark.

She glances up at him, her gaze soft, and says, “It means you have a Soulmate, Gon. Usually when someone gets a mark like this, it means their Soulmate was injured in some way.”

Gon gets a lot of blue marks after that. They’re all over his legs, scattered across his chest, dotting his arms…they never last very long, but more always appear to take the others’ place.

Right before he leaves to take the Hunter Exam, the blue marks disappear altogether. 

Gon stares at his bare skin and hopes: maybe his Soulmate is somewhere safe.

Gon brushes calloused fingers over his normal-tanned skin and promises:

_Once I meet Ging, I’ll find you._

(and he does. just not in that order)

 

* * *

 

**6\. Steps**

The only thing that keeps Killua going during that time of limbo between _Gon-being-almost-dead_ and  _Gon-being-resurrected_ is the knowledge that each step he takes brings him closer to his end goal.

Each step towards Kukurro Mountain is a step closer to reuniting with Alluka.

Each step spent running away from Illumi is a second more of freedom for Nanika.

And each step he makes as he guides his sister to Gon- each of those steps, no matter how gut-wrenching, or the way his vision blurs as he holds Gon’s withered hand in his, or the nauseous roll of his stomach as he orders Nanika to save his only and best friend-

They’re all undoubtedly necessary, because they save the two people who are more important to him then anything else.

But that doesn’t make them any easier.

 

* * *

 

**7\. Wish**

The worst part is that even two years after the fact- after Gon’s world stopped spinning and the moon went dark-

The worst part is, that Nanika still asks for him.

“Killua?”

Gon freezes. He turns around to see Nanika, not Alluka, standing behind him in the center of their kitchen. She turns her head right and left as she searches for someone who will never again answer her call.

She looks so lost.

Gon swallows down the stabbing pain. He says softly, “He’s not here, Nanika.”

“Where…is Killua?”

“He’s gone, Nanika.”

She stares at him with empty eyes. “I…want…Killua?”

“No,” Gon says softly and tries to ignore how his hands shake. “You can’t- we can’t see him, anymore.”

She tilts her head to the side. Then she turns away, and begins to stumble out of the kitchen, calling the name of a brother who had eventually sacrificed everything for the people he loved.

Gon squeezes his eyes shut to hold back the burning tears. Then he takes a deep breath and goes back to washing the dishes.

 

* * *

 

**8\. Fever**

Gon tensed when he felt the covers lift. He muttered out loud, “Killua? Is that you?”

He heard a snort from behind him and the bed dipped to accommodate the weight of a second person. “’Course it is, dummy. Who else lives with you?”

Gon’s aching body rocked gently with the bed as Killua shifted on the mattress. He sniffed, hating heaviness in his head and behind his eyes. He was so tired. Being sick really sucked. He didn’t have the energy to do anything at all.

Cool fingers brushed against his shoulder, and Gon let himself be rolled over onto his opposite side. He didn’t even get the chance to see Killua’s face before he was being gently cradled to his boyfriend’s chest.

“Um. Killua?” Gon’s voice was muffled against Killua’s tang top. “Are you sure cuddling is a good idea right now? I don’t want you to-”

“I’m immune to getting sick, remember?” Killua said gruffly. “Did you forget with that ridiculously high fever of yours? Hugging you won’t kill me, Gon.”

“Yeah, but. I’m gross; I’ll cough and sneeze all over you.”

“That is pretty gross,” Killua agreed. “Its too bad that doesn’t matter.”

Gon blinked owlishly. His brain was moving to slow to understand the implication. “…why?”

Killua let out a quiet breath and pressed his cheek into the crown of Gon’s head.

“Its kind of similar to when Alluka and Nanika gets sick; yeah, its gross, and yeah, I’d rather you not make those disgusting noises when you blow your nose or hack up a lung, but- its you, so. I don’t mind it. And I want you to feel at least a little bit better, and I know cuddling always cheers you up.”

Oh.

Gon got it, now. It was like that time back on Whale Island with Aunt Mito, when she spent all day inside nursing him back to health from a bad case of the flu even though she had wanted to do gardening. Because she loved him more than gardening, more than anything else in the world.

And so did Killua.

Gon’s eyes fluttered shut. He snuggled closer to Killua and murmured, “Thank you, Killua.”

“Yeah. Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

**9\. Hideout**

The problem with hiding from Hisoka during a Hunter event held on the hottest day of the summer was that there weren’t many places to hide. There was only one, in fact.

“Gon,” Killua whispered. “Do you realize how bad this is gonna look if we’re discovered?”

“Heh, yeah.”

“We’re in a _closet._ The _janitor’s_ closet.”

“Mmm.”

“And half of our clothes are off because the air conditioning is broken.”

“…yeah.”

“Its gonna look like we were having sex,” Killua said bluntly.

A sly grin blossomed across Gon’s face. He tugged Killua slightly closer so their chests pressed together. Killua grimaced at the extra body heat.

“Gon, its too hot-”

“Not for this,” Gon murmured and kissed him long enough for Killua to forget the heat entirely.

 

 

* * *

 

**10\. Backward**

The first time they meet is about a week before the infiltration of the Chimera Ant capital city.

Gon knew nothing about Killua, other than the fact that Isaac Netero himself asked him to join after seeing Killua protect his sister from roaming Chimera Ant. Killua knew nothing about Gon, except that he was there to save a man named Kite.

After the chaos settles and Nanika heals Gon, Killua tells him:  _You need to learn how to control yourself. You act like a bomb about to go off._

Gon tells him: _You should come to Greed Island with me. You can help me defeat my Dad’s game._

So Killua asks: _What’s in it for me?_

And Gon says: _You can help Alluka train! And there’s a money prize. You could use it to buy more chocolate!_

Killua isn’t sure what to make of the fact that this almost-stranger-but-not knows more about his priorities in life then his entire family put together. But Gon looks at him like he’s made of stardust and lightning, and blurts out that being with Killua grounds him, makes him happy, so Killua figures-

He’ll travel with Gon, for now. Alluka can come for as long as she can keep up, then she can leave to train some more with the human-turned-ant, Palm. In the meantime, Killua will learn and grow and love.

And Gon figures that this is just the beginning of an amazing adventure.

 

 

* * *

 

**11\. Stop**

“-no! No! Nononononono, no! Shut up!”

“Wha- why? I just wanna tell you that I lo- _mph!_ Killua!!! Stop! Why do you keep doing that?!”

“B-because...I wanted to say it first.”

“...really?”

“Yeah.”

“But what if- what if _I_ want to say it first?”

“You always want go first! Its my turn for once.”

“But, um, are you sure you can handle it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Its just- _ow,_ don’t hit me! I’m just saying, you always get super embarrassed over this stuff. Would you be able to say it?”

“What?! I can’t believe this. Of course I can say it!”

“Heh, but you’re already blushing-”

 _“Oh my god,_ stop! You pointing it out will only make it worse!”

“You’re so cute, though-”

“Ugh. I’m just going to say it-”

“NO! I want to be the one to tell you first that-”

_“I LOVE YOU!!!”_

“...”

“...”

“...we said it at the same time.”

 

 

* * *

 

**12\. Midnight**

There’s a boy on the train.

There’s a boy on the train and he takes the 4 AM track every Tuesday and Thursday night, sometimes Fridays, but never on Monday, and only once on Wednesday.

Gon takes that same train every morning, every weekday, every year, but he has never talked to the boy with silver hair and scarred hands.

The thing, though, is that he _wants_ to talk to him. Really, really badly. He thinks the boy is beautiful, even though he has dark circles from lack of sleep and skin so pale its almost transparent. He’s beautiful in the curve of his neck and the midnight blue of his eyes and the tiny smiles he gives his phone whenever he gets a new text.

And Gon wants to know: Why is the boy taking the train so early? Where is he coming from and where is he going? What did he do during the daytime when the sun was up?

_What was his name?_

Gon steps on the train, sees the boy curled in his seat next to the window, and his heart flutters against his rib cage. Its the first time Gon’s seen him with out his cellphone held up to his face, and he knows this is his chance.

Gon moves down the aisle and takes the seat next to the boy with silver hair and midnight blue eyes.

Those eyes turn on him and Gon’s pulse begins to race.

“Hi,” he says breathlessly. “I’m Gon.”


	2. wishing, wanting yours for the taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright smile breaks across Killua’s face, a hidden gleam in the blues of his eyes, and Gon’s lips curve upwards without hesitation.
> 
> ((Prompts 13-24: mother, time-bomb, conceal, stay, ink, soft, colors, natural, secret, fall, proof, bruise))

**13\. Mother**

“Oh no.”

Killua froze. He didn’t like the way that sounded. He shouted out, “Gon, what’s wrong?”

“Its nothing…”

“Clearly its not nothing if you made that sound!”

Gon poked his head around the corner, lips turned down in a frown. “Sorry, its just- I was thinking, what are we gonna do for the whole mother-son dances thing?”

“I- _what?!”_ Killua sputtered. That was the last thing in the world he’d expected Gon to-

“Think about it!” Gon said and dropped down to the ground in front of Killua. He reached out to take Killua’s hands in his as he said, “I can dance with Aunt Mito, but we never really talked about whether or not you want your family to come to our wedding.”

Killua couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the thought. “I’m not sure yet, either. They don’t exactly _like_ you. And I don’t want them messing up the ceremony, or the party after.”

Gon was already nodding. He squeezed Killua’s hands as he said, “Yeah, I know, that’s what I thought too. But you don’t have to figure that out right now! I was just thinking about what music we’d want for the party and that popped into my head.”

“Well, I mean.” Killua let out a long breath and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I can always just dance with Alluka. I wouldn’t want to do it with my Mom, even if she was there.”

“She might never let go,” Gon teased and Killua grimaced.

“Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

**14\. Time-bomb**

There’s nothing pretty in the way they fight.

They attack with nails on skin and teeth and fists beating each other black in blue; hurt in blood and sweat and words sharp as knives; defend in shoves and swipes and nimble steps, sliding in and out of each other’s atmospheres like its a game and they’ve learned their parts by heart.

They fight so well it looks like a dance.

But there’s nothing _pretty_ about it. Because every time Killua slams him up against the wall, Gon can see the way his best friend’s eyes are shinning bright pools of blue, can feel his own heart tearing in two, and he sucks in air through his teeth-

_WHAM_

Gon twists away just as Killua’s knuckles collide into the wood, leaving a gaping hole where Gon’s head had been.

He looks up at Killua’s face, contorted into an ugly mix of rage and pain, and he knows its not over. Its never over, not until one of them submits.

He crouches low, swings on one leg to swipe Killua’s legs out and send him crashing to the floor-

Because when they fight each other, they fight for real. They know exactly which blows will land the most damage, what jeers will spike the other’s blood, and how to twist memories to make steps falter and hands shake. They fight to unravel each other, to _destroy_ each other.

And there’s nothing pretty about that at all.

 

* * *

 

**15\. Conceal**

Gon’s pretty good at concealing his presence. You have to give him that much. There’s not many people who can stalk Hisoka for a day during the Hunter Exam totally unnoticed and actual live through the experience, after all. 

So, yeah, concealing his presence, Gon’s got that totally covered. Its the other… _stuff,_ he’s not so good at concealing.

Like when he stares at Killua a second too long when Killua laughs.

Or the redness in his cheeks that time Killua fell asleep on his shoulder.

Or how often he reaches out to touch Killua’s hand, arm- _anything._

Gon likes Killua. As in, _like likes_ Killua. Gon doesn’t even try hiding it. Everyone knows because everyone can see it, as bright as the sun, plastered across Gon’s lovesick face.

The only question is, can Killua?

 

* * *

  

**16\. Stay**

Gon wanted to grab Killua by his arms and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe.

Gon wanted to press his thumbs into the softness of Killua’s cheeks, he wanted to hold him in place so Killua could never leave Gon’s side.

Gon wanted to do things to Killua that would leave him gasping Gon’s name like it was a prayer and he was kneeling in front of heaven itself.

Gon wanted Killua to be covered with evidence of how much Gon loved him, of how much Gon _needed_ him, because there would never be anyone alive who loved and adored Killua as much as Gon did.

But, instead, Gon grit his teeth to hold back the tears, and whispered brokenly to Killua’s back:

_“Stay.”_

 

* * *

 

**17\. Ink**

Gon does eventually come back to Whale Island- Mito won’t say _home_ , because maybe once it was, but the way Gon looks blankly around at their house and the town and the trees…it makes her think that there’s someplace else Gon calls home, now.

And when Gon comes back to Whale Island, he starts to write.

Gon has never been a fan of writing. Mito knows this from years of homeschooling and discipline and trying to bribe Gon to learn _something_. But now-

Now Gon writes everyday.

Sometimes he writes pages, other days its a simple note. There’s a stack of his work next to his desk in his bedroom and it grows higher everyday.

Its not for the schoolwork Mito assigns him. Its not reminders, or shopping lists, or even scribbles of drawings.

They’re letters. All of them. All for one person, the person Mito thinks Gon’s found his new _home_ in, but for some reason, Gon doesn’t send them.

Gon just keeps the letters there, besides his desk, and lets the pile grow. Mito wonders how long the pile will be before Gon musters up the courage to send one of them.

 

* * *

 

**18\. Soft**

“Your hair is so soft, Killua,” Gon murmured as he ran his fingers through Killua’s fluffy bangs.

“Thanks, I wash it every day. Unlike some people.”

“Hey, that’s mean!”

Killua laughed and tilted his head up so he could smile at his friend. Gon was pouting, but he didn’t stop the gentle movement of Killua’s silver locks.

Killua shut his eyes as he leaned back against Gon’s knees. He hummed, enjoying the feel of Gon’s hands and how careful he was not to pull on any knots.

“You really like this, huh?”

Killua sighed. “What’s not to like? It feels good.”

Gon giggled quietly. “You’re never like this, though. Do you have a weakness for people playing with your hair?”

“Do you have a weakness for not shutting up?” Killua shot back and Gon made a choking sound.

Killua smirked even as his face radiated an uncomfortable warmth. At least in this position, Gon couldn’t tell he was blushing.

 

* * *

  

**19\. Colors**

When he was younger, Killua honestly thought he was colorblind. 

He only ever saw life through a limited range of colors that included the starchy white of his skin, the black bottomless pit of Illumi’s dead eyes, the dull blue of a sky he will never touch.

He hates red the most; red is blood and death and his nails sharped to knives and a cold body falling to the ground. He hates it so much, he avoids the affronting shade whenever he can.

He never really thought much about the lack of color in his life. But, then-

Then he meets Gon, and slowly but surely, colors seep into his vision and spiral out in bright hues and flashes of light and Killua can finally _breathe_ and _see-_

There’s gold in the flash of Gon’s smile, bronze where sunlight touches tanned skin, green in the soft folds of his brown hair, purple and blue and orange and yellow all blended into a whirlwind of emotions so strong Killua can physically feel himself being swept away by it all.

  

* * *

 

**20\. Natural**

“How did you meet him?”

Gon blinks at the question and looks up to see Kite standing next to his bench. 

“Um, who?”

“Him. Your friend.” Kite jerks his head to the side. Gon follows the motion and finds Killua grinning at Kite’s team members on the opposite side of the hotel lobby. They’re all shaking with mirth, laughing uncontrollably at a joke Killua just told them.

“Oh, you mean Killua? We met at the Hunter Exam over a year ago. Killua didn’t pass that year, but we’ve been together then.”

KIte nods slowly. “Two years.”

“Yep.”

“That’s a long time to stay in each other’s company.”

“Heh, yeah.” Gon isn’t sure where Kite is going with this. Is it a bad thing for him to have Killua by his side? Isn’t that what friends are for?

But Kite simply says, “It shows.”

...

_Huh?_

Gon asks, confused, “What do you mean?” .

“You two have a natural familiarity with each other,” Kite explains with a wave of his hand. “He knew what drink to order you for lunch without asking, you automatically say  _‘we’_ whenever you have to make decisions, you both tend to step in time with the other whenever walking...I could go on, but those are the first examples that I can think of. I’m sure there’s more.”

Gon laughs slightly and rubs the back of his neck. There’s a prickling heat creeping up his cheeks, letting him know he was blushing.

“I didn’t realize we did all of that,” he admits. There’s a warmth growing in the center of his chest and he knows that it has to do with what Kite had said, he just doesn’t know exactly _what_ yet. He looks back to Killua, just as Killua glances at him.

Their gazes lock.

A bright smile breaks across Killua’s face, a hidden gleam in the blues of his eyes, and Gon’s lips curve upwards without hesitation.

It was somehow natural, being with Killua. Like breathing. And Gon wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

  

**21\. Secret**

“Killua- _ah_ , wait, wait-”

 _“Ugh,_ what?! What, why are you stopping?!”

“But, Killua, what if you’re family finds us? We’re not exactly in a secretive place-”

“I don’t care.”

“...eh?”

“I. Don’t. Care. In fact, I couldn’t care _less_ about my family at the moment. If anyone finds us, I’ll be the first one to punch them in the face. I swear it. But I don’t want to think about that right now. The only thing I want my brain to be preoccupied with is _you_. The _only_ thing I want is you _.”_

“...”

“What? Why are you looking at me like tha- _mph!_  Ngh, Gon, Gon, what-”

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that, Killua.”

“Why n-not? _Mm!”_

“Because that only makes me want you more.”

  

* * *

  

**22\. Fall**

“Hey, Gon.” Killua nudged his best friend’s shoulder. “Hey. Do you see who’s down there walking up the slope?”

Gon leaned over the ski lift railing, following Killua’s gloved finger. His gaze landed on a short and heavily padded figure with thick, familiar eyebrows.

“Is that Zushi?!” he asked, disbelief coloring his tone. “He’s still on the Bunny Hill?”

Killua grinned. “Sure is. Wing wouldn’t let him pass beginner’s level. What a loser, am I right?”

“Killua, that’s mean!”

“Whatever, you know its true.” 

For a few moments, they watched their classmate struggling to climb up the snow. It was almost painful to watch.

Killua glanced at him sideways. Gon frowned at the mischievous glimmer in those blue eyes; that look was never a good sign.

“Hey, Gon, do ya wanna see something funny?” 

“Um. I don’t think-”

Killua cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, “YO!”

Zushi flailed and promptly fell over.

Gon almost slid off the ski lift from laughing so hard. Only Killua’s arm wrapped around his waist kept him from falling off completely.

  

* * *

  

**23\. Proof**

Illumi was with Killua the day a fortune teller insisted on reading Killua’s palm.

His younger brother had only been five at the time. Their parents had asked Illumi to bring Killua along on a job to get him used to sound of dead bodies hitting the floor and the odor of blood under his nails.

The woman had no idea what Illumi had just finished. She only wanted to speak with Killu, and Illumi let her, knowing there would be a fuss if he refused.

She took Killu’s small hands in hers and whispered to him:

“You are in the dark now, but one day you will find the Sun. The Sun’s light will seep into your skin, illuminate the truth of your past and guide your path through the woods. But be careful, boy, for if you stare too long the Sun will blind you. And you shall be crippled for the rest of your life.”

Illumi told their parents about the fortune upon their return home. The next day there is a short article in the town newspaper regarding the passing of the local psychic in her sleep.

  

* * *

  

**24\. Bruise**

There are bruises forming around the magic-caster’s wrists where the ropes drag against alabaster skin.

Gon knows the warnings, knows that those who can do the impossible try to lure their prey in using everything they have before killing them. They’re devil spawn, all of them, no matter how attractive their appearance. 

He _knows,_ he really does. But the fact still remains that he’s never seen a magic-caster that looks as pretty as this one.

_Silver hair, eyes cut from the bluest stone, light freckles splashed across porcelain cheeks and lips parted from shallow breath._

Gon stands guard outside of the magic-caster’s cell and stares up at the night sky. Goosebumps break across his arms as a star shoots across the sky, and for the barest second he _wishes-_

He wishes the magic-caster wouldn’t have to be set aflame when the sun rises. It would be a shame to destroy something so beautiful. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/30/16  
> I don't own HunterxHunter.
> 
> Chapter title came from the song 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings  
> Thank you to a very awesome anon on tumblr who gave me the prompts for ink, proof and bruise!  
> The 'fall' prompt story is based off something that happened when I went skiing with my family friends a few years ago :)  
> [Link to my tumblr](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


	3. this path is reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua turns around with a beating heart in his hand, a perfectly sharp smirk on his lips, and adrenaline pumps into Gon’s veins.
> 
> ((Prompts 25-36: dust, chance, anchor, hours, scar, doppelganger, discrete, hesitancy, mornings, kaba, mozzarella, valentine))

**25\. Dust**

Killua’s starlight hair is covered in a fine layer of grey dust when Gon finally finds him.

Gon almost sobs in relief. He crumples onto the ground next to his best friend and cradles the pale teen close to his chest. Killua’s breathing is faint and his pulse weaker still, but he’s alive. And that’s all that matters.

Honestly, Gon had feared so much worse when he saw the building collapse. He remembers screaming Killua’s name until his throat burned and his voice gave out. Imagining Killua- brave, selfless, beautiful Killua- dead and gone had terrified Gon more than he would ever admit.

Gon buries his face in the crook of Killua’s neck, struggling to breathe normally.

Killua is alive. That’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

**26\. Chance**

Zushi thinks he may have had a chance.

(years back when all three of them were young and wide-eyed under the watchful gaze of a shared master, 

lifetimes ago with different titles and different perspectives,

or maybe in alternate universes where it was only Zushi and a single fraction of the sun-and-moon pair)

But Zushi looks at Gon and Killua now, and he sees the way blue and gold eyes search for each other in a crowded room, in a fight, in silence.

He sees a bond formed out of iron and steel from endless moments of trust and death and dreams and hope.

He sees Gon and Killua, never one name without the other, and he understands.

 

* * *

 

**27\. Anchor**

Killua likes to collect things. 

Well, maybe not  _things_ exactly, but moments. Memories. Pictures.

Like the moonlight reflecting off a needle he pulled out of his own head, a feather that had fallen from a seagull’s wing as he and his best friend sailed away from Whale Island, a wide grin and freckles sprinkled in a chaotic mess across tanned cheeks, eyes that shine like honey.

When Alluka falls asleep besides him, Killua likes to close his eyes and admire his collection. He touches the feather, admires the moonlight.

But it’s getting harder and harder to remember the smile and the freckles and the eyes. That makes the days longer and harder, because the memories are all he has left to remember a time when he knew what it meant to be happy.

So when Alluka wakes up the next day, all knotty hair and soft hands, he asks her:

“Do you want to visit Whale Island, next?”

 

* * *

 

 

**28\. Hours**

It was hours after the fact when Gon asked him-

“What happened to your legs?”

Killua didn’t bother looking up from the task in front of him. “Did you forget our confrontation with the Phantom Troupe yesterday, Gon?” he muttered, wrapping the bindings around the torn skin with practiced care. It stung a bit but what else was new? Having his skin rubbed off was child’s play compared to what his family put him through.

The mattress dipped as Gon sat down on the edge of the bed. Killua could feel his friend’s sunbeam gaze digging into his face. It made his skin itch.

“What?” he asked distractedly. “Is there something you want to do before we meet up with Kurapika tomorrow? You’re gonna have to wait until I fini-”

Gon’s calloused fingers brushed against his and Killua’s breath hitched. 

He watched silently as Gon tugged the bandages out of his grip. Gon offered him a small smile- but still dazzling, still jarring- and the sight loosened something in Killua’s chest.

“Let me help?” Gon pleaded. 

Killua frowned. “…you don’t have to. I know how to apply first aid.”

“I want to, though,” Gon said and Killua’s mouth shut. His best friend added, “Please?”

Killua hesitated. He couldn’t explain the anxious flip of his stomach. He trusted Gon, so that clearly wasn’t the problem here.

After a beat, he nodded.

Gon’s eyes lit up and his smile widened. He scooted closer, shaking the bed with his enthusiasm.

When Gon’s warm fingers brushed against Killua’s horribly pale skin, Killua had to force himself not to outwardly react at all.

 

* * *

 

**29\. Scar**

Killua had gotten taller.

“Of course I did!” Killua laughed while Gon gaped. “What, did you think we were gonna stay the same height for the rest of our lives?”

“I- no! It’s just…”

Killua grinned, eyes glinting like jewels. “It’s just, what?”

Gon bit his bottom lip. It wasn’t that he thought they would stay the same- the opposite, actually. He understood that change was a part of life. He accepted the fact that Killua would grow and mature and look differently than the sad-eyed fourteen year old standing at the base of the World Tree in Gon’s memory.

But. 

He just hadn’t been as prepared as he thought he was to see _this_ Killua- a taller, leaner, more muscular Killua- standing in front of him today. He hadn’t expected to glimpse an unfamiliar scar running up Killua’s forearm, or smell the fresh cologne wafting off his best friend with every small breeze.

He  _definitely_ did not expect his heart to do a triple black-flip in his chest when he finally spotted Killua’s silver hair in the middle of the crowd, all the air disappearing from his lungs in a single  _woosh._

Gon took in a shuddering breath. He didn’t get why his body was reacting like this. But he didn’t want Killua to worry. Not when they only had a single day together.

“It’s nothing,” he said finally. Killua’s smile turned bemused. 

“You’re still weird as ever, huh? Whatever, let’s go! There’s a chocolate shop down the road that I want to check out-”

Killua grabbed Gon’s wrist, dragging him down the cobbled street, and Gon’s entire face burned.

What was going on?!

 

* * *

 

**30. Doppelganger**

There’s a girl who visits Whale Island.

She’s the niece of the local seamstress and she helps Gon pick out ripe apples when Aunt Mito sends him into the market one day.

She’s bright, with sharp blue eyes and platinum blond hair. She laughs at everyone of Gon’s jokes and blushes prettily when Gon smiles at her.

Gon likes her. A lot. But every time he looks at her, he feels…wrong. 

Her eyes are blue, but they’re the  _wrong shade_  of blue- they’re a soft cerulean like the sky on a summer day, not the deep sapphire he’s so used to. 

Her hair is so light it’s almost white. But Gon misses the silver shine on short, fluffy locks.

She looks like  _him_. But she’s not him and Gon feels it with every aching beat of his heart.

Nothing ever happens between them. They go on hikes and Aunt Mito has her over for dinner and it’s fun. But Gon doesn’t feel the need to push farther or see what they could become together. That burning desire just isn’t there.

She and Gon hug right before she gets on her boat to sail home. He promises to write her, squeezing her hands tightly, and waves goodbye until her boat vanishes over the horizon.

As he turns away to make his long trek back to Aunt Mito’s house, he dials a number on his phone.

“Hello?” mumbles a tired voice and warmth spreads to every corner of Gon’s body.

He breathes out, “Killua.”

 

* * *

 

 

**31\. Discrete**

“Shhh!” Killua whispers, even as he laughs between messy kisses and hands squishing cheeks. “G-Gon, stop!”

“No way, Killua!” Gon is breathless and giddy. The world is spinning and bright like he’s in a dream, and Killua is glowing at its center.

“Gon, someone will-” Killua begins to say but Gon presses his lips to Killua’s and steals the rest of the words right out his mouth.

“There’s no need to be quiet, Killua,” Gon says as he cups Killua’s jaw, rubbing his thumbs across soft, blushing pink skin. He leans in and murmurs against Killua’s lips, “No one’s around for miles, here. We can be as loud as we want.”

 

* * *

 

**32\. Hesitancy**

Hesitancy is not a word in Gon’s vocabulary.

Gon doesn’t just  _move;_  he lunges at Hisoka across the tiled floor in Heavens Arena like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.

Gon isn’t  _gentle;_ he grabs Killua’s hand on Whale Island to tug him up another hill, accidentally leaving bruises on thin and pale wrists.

Gon never simply _speaks;_  he snarls and bellows, he roars until his voice gives out and furious tears make his eyes shine, lets pulsing nen shatter the floor around his feet while the air pules with his power.

Killua watches Gon face Pitou and threaten the human girl Pitou is protecting, and wishes for the first time since meeting Gon that Gon knew what hesitancy meant.

 

* * *

 

**33\. Mornings**

Killua hates mornings. 

He hated them as a child during the endless tutoring sessions his parents would force him to suffer through, hated them in his teenage years when the butlers would shake him awake for high school, hated them now during his hour long commute to work on a crowded bus.

But when Killua wakes up at seven-fifteen in the morning on a blue, sunny Saturday morning, and sees that million-watt smile and eyes that shine like gold and sprinkles of freckles on round cheeks-

Killua can’t bring himself to hate the early time of day.

 

* * *

 

**34\. Kaba (meaning alarm; palpitation; premonition)**

Killua turns around with a beating heart in his hand, a perfectly sharp smirk on his lips, and  adrenaline pumps into Gon’s veins.

 _Danger,_ Gon’s heart sings.  _He’s dangerous and deadly and lethal. He could kill you without blinking an eye._

Gon should be scared. He should stay away from Killua, knowing his background and now, after seeing what the other boy could do.

But it’s not fear that makes Gon’s own heart race.

It’s excitement.

 

* * *

 

**35\. Mozzarella**

“We need to go here!” 

Killua blinked at the cell phone shoved into his face. It was startling and rude, but that was Gon in every sense of the boy. With a dirty scowl over his shoulder, Killua yanked the phone out of his best friend’s hand and squinted at the image on the screen.

There was a pause.

“Gon?” Killua asked after nearly ten seconds passed.

“Yeah?”

“What,” Killua said slowly. “The  _hell_  is this thing?”

Gon bounced on his feet. “It’s a fried mozzarella tower! Isn’t it cool?!”

“It’s, uh…” Killua frowned. Mozzarella sticks in the shapes of donuts stacked at least seven high stood proudly in the image on Gon’s cell phone screed, red tomato sauce overflowing on all sides. 

“It’s interesting,” he finally admitted.

“Isn’t it? A little Italian restaurant makes them down the street.” Gon plopped down in the seat next to Killua and scooted closer until their legs pressed together. He beamed at Killua, and said, “I want to take you there!”

Killua’s heart stopped beating, then skyrocketed into the sky. “Y-You. You want to take me, here?”

Gon nodded enthusiastically. “Mhm!”

“Just the two of us?”

“Yep! Just you and me and the mozzarella tower, haha. What do you say?”

Killua flushed. God damnit. Gon was ridiculous. Killua was ridiculous for falling for such an idiot.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll come with you to the Italian restaurant.”

“Great!” Gon leaned over and pressed a kiss to Killua’s cheek. Then he leaped upwards and bounded away before Killua could even think to react. “It’s a date! I’ll text you the details later, Killua!”

Killua’s jaw dropped.

 

* * *

 

**36\. Valentine**

“Oh!” Aunt Mito clapped her hands together, face alight.

Gon looked up from his homework that’s covered with harsh red marks. He’d been staring at the last math problem for ages and he was more than eager for any kind of distraction. He called out, “What is it?”

“Next week is Valentine’s Day,” Aunt Mito said and Gon’s brow furrowed.

“Already?” he asked. Time had passed both faster and slower since he’d met Ging at the World Tree. Half the time the days stretched on for days and other days he blinked and the sun was setting.

“Yes! We should do something special, Gon.” Aunt Mito looked over at him but this time there’s a question in her gaze.

“What is it?” he asked again, confused.

“Well, I was just thinking…you should do something special for Killua. Send him something, maybe.”

Gon’s stomach flipped and suddenly his skin was tingling with warmth. “Wh-what do you mean?”

Aunt Mito smiled softly. “You care for him, don’t you? You should send him something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/16/2017
> 
> This chapter's title came from the song Treacherous by Taylor Swift! 
> 
> Thank you to the anons, murderxbaby, gintokillua, enderutgaming and sofkillua on tumblr for giving me some prompts at the very last minute! And thank you reader for reading haha ^^ 
> 
> (just so you know, mozzarella towers are real things. I'm going to get one of them with my friend soon~)
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
